


Toy Box Pals: Dance

by MisterEAnon



Category: Toy Box Pals
Genre: Explicit sex between magical living plush toys, F/M, Fellatio, Hands Free Orgasm, Heavy Musk-play, Heavy drool-play, It gets pretty weird, Master/submissive, drool, drool fetish, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: A sultry seductress invites a shy, innocent boy to dance, certain she can have a little fun with him. He turns the tables, blindly following along what she expects of him, and ends up dominating her in a way she won't forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a weird one. Not in terms of kinks-
> 
> Well. Yes. Yes, in terms of kinks. But also because of the nature of this fic.
> 
> I collaborated on this fic with someone else- I wrote all the Mr Wolf parts, and they wrote all the Mrs. Tigress parts. I also stayed up 5 hours to edit it into a usable story format. It is now 6 am at time of posting.
> 
> It might be a bit rough around the edges, is what I'm saying. That aside... Enjoy!

Mrs Tiger was dancing.

She felt that the room was far too quiet, with all the other toys gone, either sleeping or playing elsewhere. She amended this by dancing her way across the living room floor to the swift beat of a Latin salsa from the radio, humming along to the tune in the most sultry tone she knew, doing her best to keep in practice. Every few steps she paused to step back, forward, and a sharp turn to her side; swirling her short rumba skirt to a flourish of clacks from the castanets in her paws, perfectly sized for her use.

But she wasn't quite as alone as she thought she was.

Mr. Wolf peeked out from behind behind the leg of a nearby chair. At first, one might think that he was spying on the other toys for nefarious purposes! But, in actuality, he was just shy, watching the tiger swing to and fro with deep interest.

Mrs. Tiger purred delightedly as she spun and swayed to the song. Her long limbs gave her a graceful edge despite the short steps she took, moving forward and back with rhythmic precision, one arm draped forward around an invisible dance partner as the other clicks in time with the beat above her head. 

As she turned, the feline caught sight of her secretive audience leaning out in what he presumably believed was a subtle manner from the back of a chair leg. A playful smile tugged at her whiskers as she swirled to her right, lifting her frilled dress dangerously close to giving a peek at her wide hips.

Mr Wolf was convinced he was very subtle. After all, if they couldn't see your tail, you were hidden! (Or so he thought.) He was her antithesis in terms of grace- When she teased him with a near peek, he nearly fell over, clinging to his 'cover' for support, blushing furiously. The reclusive canine was an easy tease, for sure.

Mrs. Tigress fought the bubbling laugh building in her chest as the poor wolf stumbled. Boys were so easy. The Tigress had always had a flair for charisma and perception- The subtle cues of body language were as glaringly obvious as a neon sign to her, and she used her natural talent without shame. 

She practiced facial expressions each morning. She took up yoga to keep herself flexible, and made conscious effort to position herself “Just so.” She even stitched her own clothing, as Mrs Pig's many other talents didn't include an eye for the risqué. The combined effect was a conscious effort to display herself as a courtesan and madam. 

Beautiful, casually flirtatious, a wit like the edge of a knife… These were all traits she took pride in, enjoying the simple thrill of when the boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats when she lay across the throw pillow in the living room. Or the girls biting their lip and staring when she bat her eyelashes and favored them with a little number she called 'Sultry Gaze Across The Room, Variation C.'

Of course, with their long time friend / nemesis Mister Wolf, the combined effort was more akin to sand blasting a saltine cracker. She hooked her paw under the edge of her ruffled skirt, sliding it down her waist just enough to look as though she were adjusting it, turning around to give the wolf the briefest of peeks under her now rapidly swishing tail.

Mr Wolf was a total virgin to the concept of being teased, and as such, he was easily flustered by someone with such a sensual, sexual air about them, even if she had only been explicitly revealing for the barest of moments. 

As such, with no resistance to her wiles, he had no control over his own physical reaction to her turning up the intensity of her playful seduction, and he was given yet another reason to hide his body even as he slowly stumbled closer, moving between floor-bound items for 'cover'. It was something of a wasted effort, as the innocent wolf wasn't moving between furniture and miscellaneous items left lying around anywhere near fast enough between them to be effective for stealth. He and his 'pointed interest' remained fully visible to the dancer as he approached, just as clueless in sneaking as he was in the art of lust.

The tigress fought the urge to roll her eyes as her voyeuristic admirer continued to dart his way across the living room floor, seeking refuge behind their mutual owner's habitual college-freedom-induced clutter. She chose instead to twirl in a speedy circle, her skirt rising well over her hips in the momentum. It wasn't a salsa move, nor was it appropriate to the beat of the music, but the dance had shifted from her focus to an afterthought in the last few minutes.

She stopped on a heel, so to speak, and clacking the wooden castanets together over her head. Taking a classic cue from the movies, the tigress kept her face tilted to the floor, slowly looking up over the bridge of her nose to meet the canine eye to eye with an unblinking gaze. The poor wolf had the amusing idea of lifting the discarded TV guide vertically, and was trying to use it as a wall to shield himself from the intensity of her gaze.

With a theatrical sway of her hips, she sauntered forwards, no longer even pretending to be dancing; the poor, shy wolf pinned to the floor by her steely eyes as surely as being bound in chains. She slowed to a halt just half a step shy of standing atop him, leaning forward uncomfortably close into his personal space, smiling at the way he quivered and gripped the flimsy paper like a shield before him. "Care to dance, Mister Wolf?"

Mr Wolf clutched the TV guide to his chest. He had thought it would work! The other pals (And their owner) liked magazines that you held up vertically like he had been doing, so obviously there have to be something about holding printed things that way that was special. Apparently, it wasn't stealth. He flinched back as the tiger drew near, the woman exuding a predatory aura the poor wolf couldn't hope to match. 

He tried to put on his brave villain mask- "O- Of course not! For evildoers do not dance, and, uh, well…" -Which quickly cracked and crumbled under the intensity of her gaze. "…And I don't know how to dance," he admitted honestly, squirming in front of her uncomfortably.

She smiled toothily, which combined with her narrowed sultry eyes to give the stammering wolf the impression of a predator sizing up their meal. "Oh, no fear, my darling,"she murmured to him, her tone giving to the faint rumble of a purr as she spoke. "No one can dance right away. That's what makes it fun." 

She gingerly took the guide away from his trembling paws, letting it fall to the floor. She blindly reached over, taking the wolfs paw and not moving her eyes from his as she led him away, out closer to the open living room. It wasn't until the his flimsy, now forgotten shield was far enough back to be seen in her peripheral vision that she broke her gaze, giving herself her first look at the canine properly since she had spotted him. 

As always, he was a little thicker than his Sheep counterpart, the mess of wool inside translating into more volume to fill out the wolf, with some definition that the skinny Mr Sheep was lacking. Her eyes widened and narrowed almost in the same moment as she caught sight between the canines legs. Clearly, muscle definition wasn't the only feature that Mr Sheep's fluff went to improving. 

She smiled approvingly, bringing her scrutinizing gaze back to the nervous muzzle before her. There would be time enough to fluster the wolf later- A proper lady of class such as herself did not rush things. "I'm sure that an evil genius, much like yourself, will pick it up in no time at all," she praised him. Taking his wrists in her paws, he guided him around her waist and over her shoulder.

"Now first, you want a good grip on your partner," She coaxed, guiding his right arm under her own, sliding it over the bare back and into her fur. The other she brought slid up her thighs, easing it under the frills of her skirt, until he had her naked ass held in his paw. She gently peeled his paw back, bringing it down on her rump in a light slap, her paw pressing his down into a solid spank that made her shiver.

"Nice, firm grip… Right there," she whispered, her breath catching on her tone. She reached behind the canine, matching the same positions she'd guided his paws to with her own. She grinned, giving his rump a squeeze much stronger then it really had to be, pulling him close and trapping his erection between his stomach and her skirt. "Ready to learn the steps?"

The wolf felt his will crumble beneath her predatory gaze- No one had ever looked at him like that before, turning the wolf into a deer in the headlights. He obediently stumbled forward as she lead him towards more open space, still struggling to come up with an idea of what to do- Something, anything. The idea of her welcoming his play of villainy, even after he'd flubbed his first try staggered him for a moment, and before he could try to do The Voice again, she was already taking his body and pressing it against hers, her grasp as sure as her confident smile.

He tensed as she guided his paw to touch her bare flush, shivering quietly when she used her paw to force his own into a light slap against her rear, the impact of his plush against hers making his erection openly twitch with arousal. His paw lightly clenched into her rear automatically, holding the squeeze she'd initiated, even as she pulled him into range and trapping him in more ways then one. 

"I… I don't know-" he started, before taking a deep breath. Right- This was Play-time. He had a role he had to fulfill, if he wanted to play with the others. It was all he'd known, for so many years. "If- If a loyal-henchcat like you could keep up with my fearsome mighty intellect! At… Dancing. But you're welcome to try," he added, entirely failing to sound threatening in any way, despite his new attempt at acting his part.

She rumbled gently as the nervous Mr Wolf embraced her. There was something undeniably endearing about the way he tried so very hard to keep his composure- Normally, by now she would have even the stoic Mr Bun wrapped around her paw, begging to be touched, and to touch her. And yet, here was the shivering, needy, practically drooling canine still fighting to hold it together, even in the most exposed of situations.

A thrill rolled through her spine as he stammered through his old over-the-top villain voice, unable to hide the edges of excitement cracking through. The poor boy surely didn't have the willpower to resist her charms in such a way… which meant he must truly be so inexperienced, the reason he wasn't drooling over the little promises of sex in every roll of her hips, in every tense of her fingers had to be because he didn't even know what her body promised, and her words would deny.

She licked her lips silently. Perhaps she had misjudged the rumors about Mr Wolf's relationship with Nurse Giraffe of late… He still very much gave off the vibe of 'fresh meat.' “Ooooh”, she thought to herself, sultry smirk growing all the stronger. She was certain this was going to be fun- At least, for her.

"I'll do my VERY best to please you, Master Wolf," she crooned in his ear, firmly trailing her paw across his rear and back to where she'd started from. "Now… The moves themselves are very simple. The male takes the lead. So…it's forward," she started, gently hooking her left ankle around his own, pulling his right leg forward till it passed her hips. "Then back." She pushed his ankle backwards once more, sliding the heel back until it passed his hips, leaving him frozen as though in mid stride.

“Then, forward once more." She matched the motion she had put him through, stepping backwards in time with him so their feet were never more than an inch apart as they stepped. "Then turn clockwise. And repeat. Ready?" The feline pressed her leg into his, rubbing it far more sensually than necessary as he took an uncertain step forward. As they moved back, her paws gripped at his rear, kneading the boys rump like a lump of dough, enjoying the way his soft plush depressed under her paws.

With the step forward, she leaned even further forward, resting her chin on his shoulder as she dipped into the turn with an easy grace he was clearly struggling to match. All the while, she kept her hips and chest pressed firmly into his own, grinding sensually against the wolf as their movements dragged them back and forth.

He stared at her blankly, slowly coming to a stop as she stopped guiding his movements, still holding him close. He… He had admittedly just been watching her body move with the fluid grace she was so keen on showing off, his keen interested clearly shown off by the way his erection hadn't waned in the slightest indicated. 

What was it she had done? Forward… Back.. Forward… Sideways? Maybe? There was definitely a 'ways' in there. No, he couldn't. He hadn't memorized any of that, too focused on the way she held him close and squeezed him in such a good, good way. There was no way he could come as even halfway competent trying to mirror what she'd done. His mind raced furiously as she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to initiate the next round of dancing, if it was even called a round.

What was the first step? The male takes the lead. Okay- He could do that. He growled, a primal sound, pulling her against him, one paw to her hip, one against her back. "You were right," he rumbled. "I do take the lead. I'm taking this dance!" he decreed. He made something new, instead- Holding her close, spinning her around, dipping her down.

His moves were as rough and undefined as he was, and it was soon apparent he was making the entire thing up as he went along. His dominant act was a pure facade, but one he had clearly buried himself in in lieu of trying to match her. He couldn't match her- So he fell into the role he'd played for years, letting his acting move his body, guiding hers. 

The evil mastermind kept his henchcat close- No matter how he dipped and spun and moved, he never let her go, always keeping a firm paw pressed up against her, underneath her clothes as she'd 'instructed'.

Mrs. Tigress grinned expectantly as the wolf froze. A deer in the headlights was the correct colloquialism for the situation, true, but the tiger couldn't help but be reminded more of a stuffed fish by the frozen expression on his face. She savored the silent seconds, enjoying the power she held over him- It was always a gratifying sensation to know she could bring the boys minds to a grinding halt with a light touch and a breathy whisper.

As the seconds ticked by she softened her expression, readying herself to take pity on her dance partner… When she found herself brought to a halt instead. The wolf had growled. Actually growled! A low, primal sound that sent her trembling with a primal fear resonating through her. In a heartbeat she found her situation completely reversed. 

The canine took hold of her in a tight grip, pulling her from her feet, spinning her through the air with enough force her to cause her feet to leave the ground completely. She staggered in an attempt to catch her footing, only to start to fall back flat on her tail. Before she could touch the floor, however, the feral-sounding canine caught her neatly, bending over her dominantly with eyes full of fierce determination. The rumbling growl dominated his throat and her ears, his primal smile pulling back to reveal gleaming, wet knives. The tiger quaked in his grip, biting her own lip- Where has all THIS come from?!

Just as quickly, she was swept from her feet once again.. Pulled to and fro, utterly unable to keep her footing for even a moment before the canines momentum helplessly tugged her in a new direction- He held her to him in a death grip, dominating her body, her movement, wresting all control from her with what seemed like pure ease.

Her efforts to keep her footing were met by that terrifying delicious growl. Hesitantly, she found herself becoming unresisting, letting the wolf sway her to whatever seemingly-random whim crossed his mind. His movements were erratic and energetic, moving to some unheard song at a pace that was more in tune to a rave than the romantic salsa they had enjoyed moments before. 

She staggered and tumbled in his grip, his strong paws continuing to slide over her bare rear as she did so. It was… Erotic. There was simply no other term for it- She had never known her arch nemesis to put such passion into ANYTHING beyond laundry hamper traps and building fortresses out of pillows.  
Having that sharpened, maniacal, single-minded focus centered on controlling her instead sent a powerfu; surge racing from her brain to her limbs, only to shoot right back and center between her legs. "Oh Mister WOLF!" she panted out dizzily, this time only partially due to the exertion involved in their simple dance.

Mr Wolf had rarely ever gotten so physical with the other Pals- Being beaten in rough-housing by Colt and Princess Hippo had put any plot involving such tussling to bed long ago. But, she had started this dance, and so he continued it- Taking charge, because otherwise he'd be revealed as the fool. Her cry of his name reminded him…What was it he was supposed to say? Right, right, as her evil overlord…

"No," he growled softly into her ear. "Call me… Master," he demanded, feeling his tail wag excitedly. This was so much fun! Finally getting a chance to play with the other toys again made him happier then he could express with words, leaving his body to do the telling. He pulled her close, holding her body to his, pinning his long-forgotten erection straight up against her belly. 

"And that is how I dance," he panted out quietly, holding her against him, keeping his intimate grip purely for the fact the dance was over. And because the dance was over… His plan was over. He didn't have any further ideas, more or less freezing in place with uncertainty that might have looked like possessiveness from the outside, to his dance partner.

The tigress unsteadily pulled herself upright, leaning against the wolf for support. With the way her knees were shaking she wasn't all the confident she wouldn't fall over if he let go. She draped herself over his shoulder, her breath coming in wheezing, desperate gasps. Leaning into him as she was, he barely had to move to whisper his command in her ear. 

All over again, she melted, collapsing into him once more. Her thoughts were racing- Holy FLUFF! She could feel the wolf's impressive endowment press into her stomach, the warmth and heat a constant reminder of his place over her. Even with the barely an inch in height difference, he felt like he was dominating her entirely, leaving her so small and weak in his grasp. The sock puppet's thighs ground together, suddenly acutely aware of how aroused she was. In the heat of the moment, through all the primal reactions and constant movement, the slow throbbing arousal was but background noise, lost among the myriad of sensations crashing over her again and again. 

Now that she was still, silent, the ache between her legs needed- no, DEMANDED attention. Her cheeks turned scarlet at the realization she was positively soaking wet, the soft fabric of her legs quickly being lightly discolored as it absorbed her own fluids, the instinctive slickness produced by the desperate need to be fucked. The massive, drooling dick pressed against her mere inches away from her eyes certainly didn't make her need any more bearable.

She hesitantly turned her head, meeting the wolf's gaze with a wary eye. He continued to stare back, silent, pensive, with only the slow, wild sound of him catching his own breath with his muzzle open like a feral beast answering her. He was waiting for an answer. She wanted to give it- oh fluffy cotton, she wanted it. 

And she knew it was so very wrong. He was the villain. She could already hear the long winded lectures from Bunbun if he ever found out. Long, awkward discussions on healthy relationships, safe sex, consent and more awaited her future if she uttered the words, complete with visual aids, and diagrams, and probably a written test…

The wolf's paw squeezed her bare rear harshly, drawing a fresh gasp from her throat, and sending any thoughts that might deter the way her will was crumbling to pieces in the process. "Yes…Master," she purred deeply, leaning in to plant a firm kiss on the canine's muzzle. She wasted no time at all in throwing every scrap of passion she can muster the focus for into a single kiss.

His eyes widened as she kissed him. He was inexperienced with this, entirely, but he was sure this was off-script. He was the evil master, right? She had just confirmed that! So… why was his loyal henchcat the one doing… Things? Instead of him doing things, and her following obediently?

No, this wouldn't do. He growled, only knowing how to express dominance with such instinctive, base sounds. One paw groped at her behind, and the other held her back, where the hook for a bra might have been… Had the tigress been inclined to wear one. He took control of the kiss- There was tongue, right? He was sure that was involved. So, he applied tongue. Lots of it. Dipping her down, kissing her from above, blocking out her light as he dipped her into a passionate, wild kiss with absolutely no finesse, no skill- Only genuine enthusiasm. There was plentiful drool involved in his kiss, dripping from his long, flexible tongue down into her maw. He held the kiss, not knowing else to do- He'd only started it because she'd started it, and he felt like he was supposed to be the one in charge, asserting himself. This was good, right? He mirrored her, but more forcefully, like a bad guy should be doing things. But… What was he supposed to be doing? He struggled to come up with an idea for what to do next in his 'evil plot', even as he sustained the kiss.

 

Mrs. Tiger moaned into the wolf's slobbering mouth. She had sort of expected that out of a kiss- he was a dog, after all. She just hadn't expected so… Much. Of everything! The wolfs long canine tongue easily dwarfed her own feline one, hungrily performing an invasive cavity search. The dexterous tongue seemed to eagerly try to examine every inch of her it could find, exploring teeth and tonsils and tongue alike over and over again with unyielding enthusiasm. 

And the drool, gods- The canine's muzzle fit over her own like a glove, and she found herself receiving his saliva by the literal mouthful. Thick, sticky strands oozed over her teeth, splashing wetly as their tongues wrestled in the warm pool of their combined maws. She swallowed a mouthful noisily, eyes fluttering at the realization that she was being kissed so messily she had to swallow just to make more room and keep up with her Master. The tigers paws roamed over his body, squeezing appreciatively as his own caressed her in ways even her flexible limbs could never self impose. 

Her tail flicked from side to side eagerly as his paw roamed the laced back of her top, the fluffy frills of the garment a match to the rumba skirt around her waist. The tigers paws stroked his thigh teasingly, not daring to move further while her Master continued to tease her expertly. She had never been on the receiving end of such treatment before- She felt a pang of guilt for the innumerable times she had happily applied her charms on the fellow toys, slowly building up their arousal in a constant game of teasing and passionate touching, always keeping just shy of what they so desperately needed. Now that she was on the receiving end, it took all her strength not to shove her paw between her legs and give herself the much needed sensation.

She swallowed. More saliva took it's place. She was drooling now, there was too much even for his dominant kiss to hold back entirely, letting steady rivers of her own drool leak out the corners of her mouth and down her chin, making a mess over her carefully paw washed top. She didn't care- She moaned and squirmed in the wolfs embrace, the knot building inside of her winding tighter and tighter as he tugged at it, tugged at her arousal, yet refused to take the next step. 

Fluff, but her Master was cruel. She couldn't take it any more- She had to touch. Her paw eagerly slipped between the two of them, curling around the long neglected erection pinned against her. Oh, satin silk he was warm! The thick, hard cock was soaked in his fluids, precum leaking out of it in a steady river, and their combined, passionate drool slipping down onto it from above.

The wolf must have easily been as aroused as she was, he had to be. She couldn't fathom the self control her Master must have possessed to not to have ordered her to service him for this long. He was teasing her, showing he could outlast even the self proclaimed Madam in willpower… And he was right. She pulled away from the kiss with the sound of a wet seal breaking. She swallowed, cheeks bulging with hot, thick wolf saliva as she fought to catch her breath enough to speak.

"Please-" She gasped, stroking the drooling shaft with a single shaking paw. "Please, Master. Let me… Let me serve you. Tell me to serve you. I need to-" She broke off in a whimper, unable to articulate her thoughts in her current state.

He stared down at her. The sound of her noisily gulping down his drool, cheeks bulging with how full her mouth was of his taste that she had so very eagerly accepted… The sight of her swallowing that massive load of drool made his cock slap against her belly loudly, shooting a heavy streak of precum in response. That was intensely hot, as far as the wolf was concerned, and his body agreed. 

His balls were swollen full, clearly pent up- Possibly the most pent up any of the Pals had ever been. But he couldn't leave her waiting. He couldn't end the playtime- It was so much fun. And it felt so good, even if he was just making it up as he went along, doing his best to keep her satisfied. Was this how the other toys played? He hoped he was doing alright… She seemed to like it, but she also had expectations. Expectations about serving. 

"Yes… Yes, you may… Serve me. You WILL serve me! Do it well, and I will… Reward you!" That sounded good to him. He didn't know what kind of reward she could want, though. A treat, maybe? He liked treats. He'd have to find one to thank her for being so fun. All the while, while he thought about innocent play, his erection continued to press firmly into her body, never flagging once.

She closed her eyes as she collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut, her shaking knees finally giving out from under her with his permission, feeling a deep gratitude so genuine some part of her was embarrassed at how flustered and submissive she was. She leaned forward, pressing her face into his thighs as she took a deep breath, trying to recover her failing senses. The wolf's fur was soft and warm under her. She almost wanted to fall asleep right there, nuzzled into the wolf's thigh, breathing in the rich…cinnamon? 

Blinking herself awake, she turned her head, finding her gaze dominated completely by the massive drooling erection. It was so large, it literally blocked out her view of the rest of the room, focusing the entirety of her attention on it. The tiger cautiously wrapped a paw around it once more, taking her time to examine it now that she wasn't in a frenzy of lust-building mutual slobbering. Her slit ached at mere the memory of it, crying out to be touched. She was certainly was no stranger to kissing, from Mr Sheep’s shy, cautious exploration, to Colt's lust-fueled lack of tact. But never had she been literally brought to her knees just from a kiss.

A sly smile slowly crept across her lips, a hint of her femme fatale nature reasserting itself… as she pondered if her oral skills could do the same for her new-found Master. If his mouth could render her to such a state, then surely her own could do the same to him. "Thank you, Master!" she called upward, briefly meeting his eyes and flashing him her very best seductive smile. 

The last time she used this particular smile, Mrs. Pig had immediately excused herself, practically sprinting from the room. It was less then thirty seconds later the sound of a vibrator clicked on, and her soft, muffled moans from a nearby part of the house, too desperate to release the sudden lust and tension her smile had filled her with.

She purred, as felines were so known to do when they were as blissfully happy as she felt, and lowered her gaze to the wolf's impressive pair of endowments. They were deliciously plump, hanging low and loose in a sack of rough fabric. The way they were swollen left no imagination to how full they must be. It was doubtful the wolf could even walk without smacking himself in the groin with his knees, an idea that made her salivate even more then before.

She gently cupped one in her paw, giving it a firm squeeze as she traced its oblong shape through its sack. It might have been her imagination, but she swore she could feel them churn, sloshing lewdly with their prize… Her treat. Oh, she knew this wouldn't do at all. An endowment like this… so virile… So full. It deserved to be serviced… More then that. It deserved to be worshiped, with utter seriousness.

The tiger leaned in close, giving his precious testes a long, slow lick. Even his plush fur had that faint cinnamon scent, seeped into it by proximity and time. It made her hungry, in the most carnal of ways. She growled, attacking his plump orbs with her tongue and her lips, kissing and nibbling her way around and across them both, even opening her mouth to gingerly accept them past her lips, suckling them with tender care. 

All the while, her paw made it's way across the wolf's drooling length, taking it in a firm grasp and stroking it from tip to base. There was no playful teasing now, not any more- she was milking him now, steadily masturbating him as he dripped over her neck and back. She had a thirst that couldn't be quenched by anything else.

Mr Wolf flushed when the tigress smiled at him in such a special way. It made him feel flustered, squirming in his spot beneath her touch, under her attentions. He wasn't completely sure what such a smile meant, but he briefly returned it with a genuine smile of his own, one that he quickly tried to temper into more of a cruel sneer in order to keep the act. Right, right- He was the master. The evil master. But he was glad she was happy, because that made him happy, too, and it was a struggle to not show it on his face.

He gave a soft gasp as she started to worship him, forgetting about his play-role. Almost immediately, the pleasurable affections coaxed out long, heavy shots of precum, jetting from the tip of his shaft over and over. With how deeply, densely pent up he was, it didn't seem like he'd run out… And from the way he was suddenly bucking his hips, it didn't seem like he'd last long. Poor Mr Wolf didn't quite know what was going on, and why she was doing this, and why it felt so good. But he knew he was losing control, and that the minion was controlling the evil mastermind's body. How ingenious!

But he couldn't allow that, not while he in character. But he also couldn't stop bucking his hips. He only had one recourse if he wanted to keep playing, a desire he felt quite dearly. He took it: He growled, asserting himself as his paw roughly grabbed at the back of her head, pushing her face into his crotch. She was still worshiping him, but with her soft face pressed up against his musky pouch, forcing her to take in the scent of his potent load, though he wasn't quite thinking about that. The important thing was that she was still pleasuring him with reverence, but now she was doing that because he was making her. And that made it okay, right? As long as the Master was in command over the henchcat.

"Keep going," he rumbled, even as he struggled to keep from drooling with arousal. Despite his outward appearance, he was starting to shake, voice cracking slightly. With no experience, he had no sexual stamina, either. And with how much cum he had pent up, he was going to make a huge, huge mess… Unless it went somewhere.

Mrs. Tiger shuddered as the wolf’s paws clamped down on either side of her head, forcing her firmly nose first into his crotch. She took a slow, deep breath, savoring the scents wafting from him. She shook unsteadily, finding herself growing a little dizzy from the sensual, sexual scents filling her lungs, and her mind.

Oh fluff, she was in well over her head. She couldn't even smell the canine without shivering now. She lunged forward and planted a kiss at the base of his towering erection. It was soft and hard all at once, like a steel pole wrapped in fabric. She felt warm pressure raining down onto her back; thick, hot strands of precum hitting her with enough force she could feel it through her clothing.

She moaned, musk-drunk and feeling it, awkwardly reaching behind her back to tug the tight laced strings free. She needed to feel this on her bare skin- She had been teased too long; she just wanted to wallow in every bit of masculinity the wolf could bestow onto her.

It took four tries to grasp the string, a feat she could normally do blindfolded, on the first try, on her worst day. But with her nose buried into the virile wolf cock, even basic coordination seemed an impossible feat. She pulled back with a reluctant groan that surprised even her, taking in the first breath of fresh, arousal-free air in minutes and instantly craving to go back for seconds. A breath not filled with his scent dominating it, and her, just didn't feel worth taking, but she fought to keep going.

 

She shuffled her lacy top over her head, before lunging once more towards the wolf's endowment. No more teasing, no worship, no hesitation- She needed this. Her lips paused only for a moment to plant a wet kiss on the heavily drooling tip. A thank you, or a promise… Even she wasn't sure herself. But her Master's body clearly understood the intention, as it rewarded her efforts with a massive, sticky splatter of pre that covered half her face. Tiger moaned at the sensation- Even Colt on his best day couldn't pull off a single shot of that size.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could, steadying her target with a firm paw at the base, and dived. Thick, hot wolf dick slid past her lips as naturally as breathing. Sticky splatters of precum lubricated the way, coating her velvet insides with a thick coating of his essence. She moaned submissively, relishing the sensation of her cheeks bulging with his fluids, her tongue pinned helplessly to the floor of her mouth with no room to resist. She couldn't focus on much beyond her her tongue, her sense of taste dominating most aspects of her mind, but the firm paws on her head were insistent on making themselves known, eagerly pulling her forward as her crossed eyes watched the wolfs thighs drift closer and closer.

The wolf gave a soft cry, his villain persona shattering in an instant. His mind went blank with pleasure, his shield of ignorance and innocence nothing before such carnal sensation. Every last suckle, every last bob of her head rewarded her with a dose of his heady pre, infused with his taste, his scent. She may have been growing musk-drunk before, but now it was landing on her tongue in concentrated doses, shot after shot, jet after jet.

Everything about his flavor was turning her on to no end- Which was fortunate indeed, for Mr Wolf himself was in no condition to try to pleasure her himself. His orgasm built quickly, each of his salvos of precum coming out harder and fuller then the last She had to swallow over and over, the sound of her submissively gulping down his taste erotic to both of their ears. 

It was barely thirty seconds before he came- His previous gushes of pre were nothing before his actual load. It was a flood- Unstoppable. His hips thrust, and his paws pulled, bringing her head down to the hilt. Mr Wolf was forcing her to swallow every last drop, even if it meant she would literally overflow with his seed, the wolf howling out with bliss, no longer even aware of what he was doing. He was completely focused on his climax, unable to process anything other then the feeling.

The tigress bobbed her head with rhythmic concentration, taking the masculine endowment down her throat with considerable ease. Her sock puppet nature left her more or less hollow, able to to take large objects inside…a skill she put to immediate use. She pulled her head back slowly, the thick cock buried in her throat struggling to slide free, until at last it popped free from her lips with the wet sound of a suction seal breaking. Her efforts are rewarded with another mouth filled with the wolf’s hot essence.

Thick gushes of sticky seed flood her cheeks, sticking over every surface like peanut butter, till her puckered lips are filled to the brim with his virile offerings. Then, with a forceful rock of his hips, the wolf sank home, shoving every inch of the ludicrous cock down her throat again. Hot precum dripped messily from her lips and nose, forced aside to make room for her Master's endowment. In a few cycles, the tigress looked like she had been on the end of a weekend long bukakke. Long strands of slime dripped from her chin and coated her cheeks. Even her poor nose snorted and twitched in an effort to fight clear the goop clogging it, leaving her completely unable to smell anything beyond the heady mixture of musk, sweat, cinnamon and creamy cum.

The Tiger had long since gone limp, too overwhelmed by stimuli to do more than moan and suck weakly at the constant presence of his penetration in her mouth. She long since lost track of how many times she had swallowed another unending mouth full of the sticky goo, and didn't have the mental faculties left to try. Despite the short time it took for the wolf to build up, she had broken down even faster.

It was only when Mr Wolf finally peaked that her brain fuzzily pulled itself together, some shred of instinct still aware enough of what was happening to enjoy the sensation. She came- Without touching herself in the slightest, her hips bucked in the air, her own lustful slickness gushing down over her thighs, soaking into her long ruined skirt from between her legs.

Groaning weakly, the tiger tiredly rested a paw on the wolf's hips, her bulging throat lewdly squelching as gushes of hot canine cum emptied into her stomach. She could dimly feel every swallow as it traveled through her chest and down her throat, each one distinctly hot and full between the brief lulls. Somewhere a wolf howled. It was distant, quiet, unimportant. All that mattered was the way her stomach sloshed back and forth by the force of the gushing seed filling it like a fire hose. Her senses were all centered on the plethora of stimuli her Master forced upon her. All she could feel was his cock in her lips. All she could taste was his pre on her tongue. All she could smell was his scent in her nose, in her mind. All she could hear was his voice howling. 

She swallowed.

Mr Wolf slowly fell back, his stamina faded. His cum-soaked shaft slipped out from her lips as he fell onto his felt behind, tail wagging weakly, panting. He saw how spent she was as well, sensitive canine nose picking out the scent of her own fresh arousal coating her thighs, mingled in among his own overwhelming taste in the air. 

He blushed, seeing the way she drooled out the remainder of his cum, too out of it to notice. He slumped forward, pulling her against him. He held her close, leaning against her for mutual support. He gently brushed her cheek, wiping away a little of the white cream that stained it. 

"You, uh… You did good, minion. I hope you liked your reward," he mumbled. He was saying the right lines, but his tone had completely given out. Instead of the villainous mask he'd always worn to face off against the pals, there was nothing in his voice but genuine care and compassion for his fellow toy. "I… Had fun," he admitted, tail still wagging slowly.

The sultry tigress lay limply on across the floor, unaware of the passage of time for… Some long while. By the time she groggily came to her senses, she felt the canine wiping her cheek with the back of his paw. She gratefully slumped into him when he pulled her shoulder, helping her up against him, her lust addled brain trying to piece together the sticky pieces of the puzzle. 

She had been dancing. Then…kissing…kissing and drooling. So much drool. She wanted to drown in it. And then his cock, hard and thick. And…breakfast? Cream cheese? She distinctly remembered cream cheese and cinnamon. Frosting. And… The tigress stiffened as the pieces clicked in place all at once, memories of the last… Hours? Days? How long had she been down there, worshiping her arch-rivals cock like it was a saucer of milk? Beyond that- Like it was the most important thing in her life, more important then her own body? 

She could feel herself turning an impressive shade of crimson as she registered the weak mumble from the wolf beside her. How had she lost herself in that way? For Fluff's sake, she came! Without even touching herself once, she came! She had the ruined dress to prove it, and the quivering in her limbs. Even now she could taste his cum as distinctly as if it were oozing straight from the tap, right up against her tongue. Her body betrayed her with a heavier tremble, reminding her how much she wanted a second taste. 

"…You;re a really good dancer, Master…" she murmured in his ear softly, not having the energy left for anything more. She was already giving thought to the prospect of letting herself be 'captured' next time they found themselves on another adventure facing off against her long time Rival, Friend, and now… Owner. At least, part-time.

Mr Wolf flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. They weren't really playing anymore, but… He liked that. Some part of him liked hearing her call him that, and he didn't have the heart to tell her not to. And the dancing… Was this dancing? He didn't know how to dance- He never had anyone to teach him, before her. But he knew he'd had a lot of fun dancing with her, and everything that had followed after, even if he was just blindly following along her lead. He held her against his chest, gently rubbing up and down her back. "I liked it. We should dance again soon," he rumbled, tone as worn down and rough as he felt.

She snuggled her head into his chest, her lithe tail brushing against his wagging one sporadically. She was still a mess. Fluff knows how she would explain herself if one of the other toys walked in. Would she try even? Could she? The wolf had given her some of the best sex she'd ever known, and it was little more then glorified foreplay. She shouldn't need to justify herself for enjoying that, regardless of how many markers he had left the cap off of.

She licked her lips clean, suddenly finding herself thinking of the wolf buried hilt deep in her aching cunt, scribbling obscene messages all over her body in permanent marker. She giggled despite herself. Even he wasn't that evil. Still…it was a thought. Ms Tiger pulled herself upright to meet the Wolf's eyes. "Yes. Next time I'll show you a few new moves," she promises, learning forward to pull him once more into a sloppy kiss. 

She swallowed, and shivered, before she knew she'd be repeating that particular act a lot more with her new Master. And honestly, she couldn't wait.


End file.
